


"I Love You"

by grahamdireland



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamdireland/pseuds/grahamdireland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia is sleeping in Stiles' bed and Stiles realises what she means to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Love You"

It was official. Stiles was the luckiest person on earth. He was looking at Malia, who was asleep in his bed. He was standing in the doorway to his bathroom, when the thought had hit him. Out of nowhere, he realised it.   
He loved her.  
He loved every little thing about her.  
Even just looking at her now, he loved the way her chest rose and fell as she breathed.  
He loved the way her hair fell all over the pillow, and the way she refused to tie it back.  
He loved how she was spread out on the bed, arms and legs shot out in every direction, barely any room for Stiles. Although every time he went back to the bed, he always fit in perfectly.  
He loved the way the ends of her lips pointed upwards in an almost smile when she was having a good dream.  
He loved the way she held onto him tighter when she was having a bad dream.  
He loved her eyes, the shape of them, the colour of them, when she smiled so much tiny little crinkles happened at the sides of them.  
He loved the way her body curved and how soft her skin was.  
He loved how she made him feel like he was important. Even in a group of werewolves and kitsunes and banshees, somehow she still made Stiles feel like he was just as important as the rest of the pack, sometimes even more.  
He crawled onto the bed and bent down to kiss her forehead, accidently waking her.  
"What was that for?" Malia asked sleepily, eyes still shut.  
"I just love you." Stiles said, lying down on the bed and spooning her. For the first time, he was the big spoon.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send in an idea of a fic, please send me an ask on my Tumblr: http://staliaprogress.tumblr.com/


End file.
